Una Palabra
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Un Emily/Kai poco convencional, es una historia tierna y romantica inspirada por mi hermana


**Una Palabra**

"Padre"

 Esa palabra aún zumbaba en sus oídos con deleite…

 "Padre"

 Y la sonrisa más amplia jamás esbozada apareció en su rostro alejando las tinieblas de su alma, de su existencia, una simple palabra llenó su ser.

 "Padre"

 Y lo colmó de alegría…

 "Padre"

 Creyó que la vida no podía ser mejor, porque nunca antes se había sentido tan bien, porque el sol nunca le había brillado tanto como éste día alejando la noche y el frío.

 "Padre"

 Y se deshizo del abrazo del ángel de la tristeza con un zarandeo agradable, siendo besado por la Gracia del Cielo, con la felicidad palmeando su espalda, mirando a través de los ojos del encanto viendo en el más encanto aún, observando de otro ángulo la perspectiva maravillosa de vivir para la criatura aún en el vientre.

 "Padre"

 Pensó en la palabra unos minutos sabiendo inútil el esfuerzo de buscarle algo negativo al conjunto de letras que la formaba, aún no podía creer todo lo que le había pasado en éste maravilloso día.

 "Padre"

 Una nueva alegría vino a murmurarle al oído que pensara en lo maravilloso que seria el futuro al ver triunfar a su sangre, su cuerpo tembló con un impulso al sentirse extasiado, con sus piernas no queriendo responderle quedando estático en su sitio imaginando todo lo que su hijo llegaría a hacer en un futuro no muy lejano.

 "Padre"

 No permitiría que cualquier horror que el haya tenido en piel lastimara a su hijo, su infancia no se repetiría en su pequeño, la maldad desaparecería de su ser por completo para darle una vida llena de seguridad.

 "Padre"

 Entonces comprendió que el pequeño era un rayito de esperanza que habría de llegar para iluminar su vida y sacarle de las tinieblas en las que fue obligado a vivir, que vendría para abrirle camino a la redención con el único hecho de su nacimiento.

 "Padre"

 Se sonrió a sí mismo y siguió caminando con la cabeza saturada de buenas emociones y pensamientos airosos de un futuro convertido en maravilla. Su boca se rompió en carcajada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas emotivas mientras andaba por ahí como un loco sin juicio. Con la locura más fantástica de todas, la de la alegría.

 "Padre"

 Y es así como desde la ventana lo veo regresar al hogar, con la sonrisa extendida por todo el rostro y los restos de las lágrimas de júbilo que derramó en su solitaria caminata.

 "Padre"

 Y me hace sonreír también con su expresión de encanto cuando viene a mí y me besa con ternura mientras acaricia con tacto suave mi vientre y mi cabello con exasperante afecto y colmada felicidad. Mientras le repito con voz suave lo que pronto seremos.

 "Padres…"

**_Fin._**

**__**

* * *

 Gracias por leer mi historia, ésta es otra de mis locuras hechas en poco tiempo, en realidad, frente a mi casa está lloviendo a caudales (Dios Santo, está diluviando allá afuera lol ) y es que me inspiré pensando en el pronto bebé de mi hermana (Mi primer sobrino o sobrina ^_^ , el primer nieto o nieta de mi papá y el primer bisnieto o bisnieta de mis abuelitos) y en que estaba viendo un capitulo de Beyblade que grabé hace poco, y bueno, eso me bastó de iniciativa.

 Ésta historia está basada en la relación Kai/Emily, que si bien no es mi pareja favorita, es la segunda de mis preferidas (el Takao/Hiromi es mi tercera predilecta de esta serie, mi favorita de todo el mundo es la Moonbay/Irvine, de Zoids u,u ) aunque debo de admitir que parte de la inspiración de este fanfic bien podría ser también los dibujos de Kai y Emily que dibuja Emily y Kai o.O, aquellos que vi en el tema de la galería en donde sale Kai con su pequeña muy parecida a Emily (Me encantó ese dibujo n_n) y el que tiene ahora por Avatar.

 Bien, dedico este fic a todo el que lo lea, pero en especial a Emily y Kai y a Emily que son las personas más fanáticas de esta pareja que he visto (si ya sé que dirán ¿Y porque esta loca me dedica algo, si ni siquiera la conozco?, pero perdónenme por ello, no pude resistirme en pensar en ustedes para esta dedicatoria).

 También se la quiero dedicar a Salima, pues es la persona que más me ha apoyado en todo esto, y decirle que me tenga un poquito de paciencia, tus historias están casi listas.

 Por favor dejen Review, y pueden comunicarse conmigo a:

animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com o a lucca_ayla@hotmail.com 

_Misao Kirimachi Surasai_

_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez_


End file.
